


fallen.

by ohmneesan



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmneesan/pseuds/ohmneesan
Summary: There was something wrong. You fell out of place because of a certain boy, which is ridiculous. Why would you be?Sometimes, you just have to suck it up and accept the reality that maybe you're falling in love.
Relationships: Mukami Azusa/Original Character(s), Mukami Azusa/Reader
Kudos: 7





	fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> "I'm with him, for better or for worse."  
> "It'll probably be for worse."
> 
> "I knew that the day I met him."

**_IT HAS BEEN_** days, weeks, maybe even months since you have stepped foot in the Mukami household. You have grown used to the place and schedule — even your role as Eve. 

Despite having supernatural creatures with strength that can pulverize you to dust; you still stood up to them whenever they violate your rights.

They weren't exactly flexible with the idea of you being able to speak up for your opinions — but it was better than you hurting yourself or running away. No, this was much more peaceful in a way. 

"Ah," a quick peak of panic suddenly rose up to your chest as you handled the boiling soup before it reached the brim. Your eyes glued on the now cooling liquid, mind filled with thoughts. 

You flinched when you heard Ruki's voice. Not from the fear, but from surprise. 

"What has been on your mind lately? Kou said you were out of it during most of your classes, Yuuma claimed you didn't eat anything during break, and Azusa-" that was when you blurred what he was about to say next. It wasn't like you were avoiding Azusa; in fact, he was all that you could ever think about. You were not sure what happened to make you so _Azusa_ -ful. 

"Hey," Ruki snapped his fingers in front of your face, making you focus on him once again. The other gave an exasperated sigh before crossing his arms. "Do you feel sick?"

You were about to say no but then you saw Azusa entering the kitchen; making you cough as an excuse for your _illness_. "Yeah, I do feel under the weather. Is it fine if I sleep first? Don't bother to leave some food for me." you told him in a hurry before coughing again, slipping through the small gap between Azusa and the doorframe. You felt your arm brush against his, making you bite your lip in response.

Yuuma was going down the stairs and saw you in a flustered state.

"Are you... okay?" he wasn't sure what to ask you due to the obvious bright red tint that lingered on your cheeks.

You drew a breath, " _Fever_." 

The other gaped his mouth slightly before nodding. He moved to the right to give you space to walk through to which you smiled in reply; finally going up and reaching your bedroom. 

Once you reached your room, you closed the door behind you before finally slumping on your bed. A sigh escaped your lips as the vision of Azusa's face lingered in your mind once again, making you squirm on the furniture. _Why is this happening?_

Was there an incident that made you so aware of Azusa?

You thought for a long while while staring at the ceiling. The plain color white did make you feel like you're in a mental asylum (not like you've been in one anyway). It took you a second, no, a minute before finally realizing what may have caused you to be so out of it. 

> **FLASHBACK**

It was already the end of cooking class. Three of your groupmates already left for lunch before you could ask them to help you in cleaning all the materials you guys used. You were left in the empty class as you huff in annoyance. 

"Eve..." Azusa breathe from your neck, making you jump in shock. Your eyes softened when it was only the boy with the bandages. 

The corner of your lips quirked up as a greeting, "Hey, Azusa. Do you need something?"

He sucked in a breath and gave your neck a look, hinting that he needed something to quench his thirst. You bit your lip before nodding.

"Sure, but in return," you grinned and held his hands softly, as if asking for a favor, "help me clean up?" 

His eyes held yours for so long before accepting the deal.

"Great lets go down here," you mumbled before lowering him to hide behind the counters. You were not risking it if students saw you in such a _state_ with Azusa. No, it would wreak havoc. You were about to talk to him again but the boy pulled you to his lap before snaking his arms around your waist. 

"Is... this... fine?" he whispered against your neck.

_Thank all the Gods that he couldn't see my face_.

You only let out a mere whimper; making your cheeks color into a pale color of pink. 

Azusa took that as a yes before going in for a bite. The pain was bearable, softer than the brothers. Reeling you closer, your back reached his chest as you nestled yourself comfortable to his figure. After a few seconds, you felt his tongue trail on your skin making you jump a little from the sudden wet contact. You were about to stand up until he stopped you from doing so, he rested his forehead on your shoulder as he hummed in reply.

"Don't... leave... stay... with me..." he squeezed you gently which made your heart thump in a fast pace.

> **END**

You sat up in alarm when you felt the bed dip down. You faced the intruder, pulling away when you saw the person you've been painfully avoiding for a long while. 

"H-hey," you stammered; fidgeting the cloth of your bedsheet. "so, what brings you here?"

Azusa gazed at you for a long time. You were starting to become aware of the rising heat on your cheeks before looking away.

"Do you... hate me...?" he whispered, a hidden tint of pain leaked from his eyes. 

You were stunned, not knowing what to say. However, the silence gave a different reply to the vampire which made him feel helpless.

Azusa gripped his chest, "I... don't... like... this pain." he doubled over as he reached out for your hand, holding it to his forehead. The obvious shaky grip made your heart break a dozen of times. The boy inhaled sharply, "Please... I don't..." he whimpered, grazing your hand with his thumb. The ice cold touch made you shiver.

You watched his shoulders shake in a concerning violence. Sooner enough, you felt drops of liquid on the skin of your hand.

_Crying_.

It was simple, way too simple than you had ever thought. Being vigilant about a certain boy, being overly flustered whenever you engage with him; physically or not. Not to forget the fact that he's been living in your head, rent free. 

"Azusa," you called out softly, wanting to touch him so badly but there was something preventing you. Maybe it was because you still weren't sure. Maybe you were scared.

The vampire looked up to you, tears streaming on his cheeks until he was faced with the same crying image that you held. There, he felt a pulse; it was like his world stopped when he saw the crystal clear liquid dripping down from your eyes and to your jaw. 

Azusa acted on impulse as he threw his body to yours. The both of you landed on the mattress, earning a soft thump. Gazing at the ceiling, Azusa held onto your figure; his arms circled around your waist and it made you remember the moment from before.

_It does seem nice to be held like this by him. For eternity, perhaps._

Your eyes lowered down, hands reaching out to comb his hair with your fingers. The half-blood tensed when he felt your warm touch. He met your gaze, his lips quivering.

Vulnerable, soft.

You whispered lowly, but it was already obvious that the other heard you. 

"I _care_ for _you_ ,"

His grip around you tightened for a minute before he finally relaxed. His face was buried on your stomach. Staying still like this, it does felt grand. Peaceful, even. Your action of raking his hair with your fingers stopped when he pulled back to look at you. Maybe scanning if there was a lie.

But you know, and he knows too.

How could you ever lie? And even if you did, he would still believe it. 

"I'm not lying," your hand reached out to cup his cheek. " _why would I?_ "

It took so much time before he finally mustered up to speak, "I know." he breathed with certainty. It seemed like he was so sure of you. Like if you asked for his heart, he would give you his other organs as well. 

That was a thing with Azusa. He's "all or nothing" to the point that it made you nervous. If he doesn't get what you're saying, he wouldn't know what to do.

But what's a relationship without communication, right? Love is not all about the swooning, the kissing, and the holding of hands - no, love is much more than that. Love is commitment, trust, and just so painful if treated the wrong way. 

Thinking about the vampire in front of you, it suddenly made sense. You love him and he loves you. You would do anything for him and he would too. 

You were snapped out of your thoughts when he gave your palm a peck. Your heart swelled at that as the light from the ceiling made him look beautiful. You stared at him, and suddenly, all of whatever problems your mind was racing in; vanished.

His action alone was enough. So you pulled him in to seal it with a kiss.

"For better or for worse," you gasped when he pulled away.   
Azusa rested his forehead on yours, panting, "Forever,"

**Author's Note:**

> unrevised. thank you for reading.


End file.
